


The Wild Area

by Luna_Moon22



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anger, Camping, Can you believe that I'm not writing angst, Curry, Gloria and Victor are cousins, Gloria in the elite four and Victor is champion, Mostly just Gloria wanting to be strong enough to beat Victor, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon22/pseuds/Luna_Moon22
Summary: Gloria pitches a tent and makes curry for her Pokémon.
Relationships: Masaru | Victor & Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 4





	The Wild Area

Sweat dripping down her forehead and teeth clenched with effort, Gloria hammers the pitch into the ground for her bright green tent. Just a few feet away from East Lake Axwell to ensure that her water-type Pokémon would be happy and comfortable, but also not too far from the trees that her Rillaboom loves to climb. She hammers away at the pitch until it finally seems to run out of room to dig deeper. The tent is up. Gloria wipes the sweat from her brow and tucks the hammer back into her bag with a proud grin. She gives the cord connecting the pitch to the tent one sharp tug, just to ensure that the connection is secure, and admires her handiwork.

“Getting better, Gloria.” She nods to herself, setting her hands on her hips with a smile. She turns her head, surveying the area. Partially checking on her team of Pokémon, all comfortably frolicking around the area. Some are playing together. Some are napping. She manages to spot Rillaboom at the top of a tree, watching her expectantly. She smiles up at her partner and waves. It seems confused, for a second, before it waves back. 

“Alrighty, now.” She turns around, admiring the perfectly-shaped green tent one more time before digging through the camping kit that she keeps safely in her bag for the portable stove and curry pot that she knows Rillaboom is waiting on. She goes about setting it all up, collecting the needed berries and the key ingredient, and setting the stove to the right setting.

As soon as they seem to realize what she’s doing, Gloria is surrounded by six drooling Pokémon, all staring at her as though they’ve never gotten to eat before in their lives. She can’t help but laugh at all their desperate faces. She’s always found it adorable, just how much they love her curry. Ever since her Grookey would sit on her shoulder and stare into the pot with wide and fascinated eyes.

“Patience, everyone!” She grins, dropping in a collection of Pecha berries – sweet curry today – along with a packet of hamburger meat. One of her personal favorites, and something that she knows all of her Pokémon will be happy with. The whole team lets out cries of happiness as Gloria sets about stirring the pot, fanning the flames, and making sure everything is perfect. Just how she likes it.

Once she’s decided that the curry is just as perfect as it will ever be, Gloria reaches into her bag once again – sometimes she wonders herself if the thing even has a bottom, with how much stuff she seems to be able to stuff inside – to pull out the set of curry dishes provided by her mother back in Postwick. A gift, to commemorate her making to the semi-finals in the Gym Challenge last year. Handed to her with an “I’m so proud of you!” and a kiss on the forehead.

Gloria finds the dishes frustrating.

They should have been a gift for the new champion of Galar. They should have been a gift to commemorate Gloria’s victory over the Gym Challenge. She shouldn’t have been so weak. Losing to her own cousin? After all the work that she and her Pokémon put into their training? After so many nights spent in that same green tent, just waiting for the sun to rise after a long day of work, so they could get right back to it the next morning. After all the work her Pokémon put into that fight, how dare she lose. How dare she waste all their hard work–

She feels a tap on her shoulder, and blinks herself out of her long train of thought. 

She turns her head, looking for the source of that touch, and finds her Rillaboom staring right into her eyes with the closest thing it can get to concern. It tilts its head, as if to ask her what’s wrong. Why her hands are so tight around the dishes and why she’s standing there as though she’s just received some horrifying news.

Gloria shakes it off and brings her smile back.

“It’s nothing, Rillaboom!” She chirps. She steps back up to the curry pot. She sets about serving appropriate portions to all her Pokémon and finally settles onto the grass with her team. “Let’s dig in!”

It takes barely 15 minutes for the entire curry pot to be rendered empty. By the time Gloria is collecting the dishes again and making her way to the edge of the lake, her Pokémon are back to playing around the area with happy faces and even more energy than they had before. Gloria dips the dishes into the water, scrubbing the few traces of curry from the material. 

They’ll have to keep working hard. They’ll all have to keep fighting and training and working, if they want a chance of winning the next tournament. If they want a chance of possibly defeating the brand new undefeated champion of the Galar region. But, when Gloria looks over her shoulder to find Rillaboom watching her from its tree, the closest thing her Pokémon can pull off to a smile on its face, she thinks that it’s most certainly going to be worth it. If they can actually pull off that victory, that is.

“Alright!” Gloria cheers, setting the clean dishes aside and whirling around to face her team. “Let’s get to work!”

  
  



End file.
